


Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra

by fresne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cat1, Darmok, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-06-09
Updated: 1993-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that unfurled like Darmok and Gilaad at Tinnagra. Wait that was a verb. </p><p>A story told in the manner of the the ST:NG episode Darmok, using Star Trek references from TOS and ST:NG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra

**Author's Note:**

> The following may be considered as inspiration for my work and inspiration for my dialogue:  
> Star Trek TOS opening  
> ST:TOS Journey to Babel  
> ST:TOS: A Private Little War  
> ST:TOS: The Savage Curtain  
> ST:TOS: The Day of the Dove  
> ST:TOS: Darmok  
> ST:CS: Yesteryear  
> ST:NG: The Enemy  
> ST-6  
> ST:NG  
> ST:TOS: Is there no truth in beauty

1) Space the Final Frontier.  
2) Sarek and Spock; Vulcan and Romulus.  
3) Apella in the valley, Hill People above.  
4) Kras with hands open in the tent on Capella IV.  
5) Maab with hands open in the tent on Capella IV.  
6) Maab outside, his hands closed.  
7) New Salem Station and Colonel Green.  
8) Nona on the ground, her heart open.  
9) The Day of the Dove.  
10) Darmok and Gilaad at Tinnagra.  
11) Lematya and I-Chaya in the mountains.  
12) Geordi and Bakra not at Galorndon Core.  
13) Unification.  
14) Proconsul Neral and D'Tan.  
15) Chancellor Gorkon and Chronos I.  
16) Chancellor Azetbur at Khitomer.  
17) Worf.  
18) IDIC.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
